Junk Yard Wars
by Aquarius Angel
Summary: Logan and Marie have fun in a junk yard! Yeah Title says it all!


Title: Junk Yard Wars

Author: Aquarius Angle

Rating: PG

Summery: Logan and Marie have fun in a junk yard! Yeah Title says it all!

AN: Okay I wrote this over the summer in response to an idea from Spidon! He said this is not quite what he was thinking, but the idea stuck with me and I tried my best with the character I know best! So this story is dedicated to Spidon my inspiration and Toby my never failing friend, someday we will work together and get published!!

Disclaimer: This is for fun, not to sell, so please understand I don't claim to own anything!!

* * *

"Why must he drag her along with him, while he is out gallivanting around town?" Bobby asked his girlfriend, as he saw the Wolverine and Rogue enter through the garage door.

"Are you sure he is dragging her out?" Kitty sighed as Bobby again showed more interest in his ex-girlfriend than he did is current.

"Yes. See those clothes she wears? She never dressed like that or missed curfew until she started going out with him."

'Meaning she never dressed in leather halters and tight-ass jeans for you.' Kitty thought to herself before she said, "That's because she never went out before Logan returned."

"That was not necessarily a bad thing."

"You can not be serious! She is just as young as us. She needs to be free of these walls just as much as we do." Seeing how he was going to again comment on the young woman's happenings, she quickly continued, "No matter what, there is no reason she should have special restrictions just because of her gift."

"You wouldn't have wanted Scott to leave without his glasses." Bobby thought this would make his point clear, however Kitty knew Logan would never let Rogue endanger herself or others.

"How do you know that she is endangering anyone without her gloves?"

"Because I know he is taking her to bars and fights."

"And how do you 'know' this for a fact?" Kitty finally started to show her anger, he was suppose to be her boyfriend.

"Where else would he take her dressed like that and return with torn clothes?"

"There could be other logical explanations as to why they leave the school grounds one way and return another." She quickly stood up from her bar stool, but he would not let the subject drop.

"Such as?" he asked with a raised brow he almost had mastered.

"Maybe they are being sent on missions or they run into the Brotherhood?"

"Every time?"

"UGH, It could happen." Finally Kitty had had enough and stormed out of her kitchen. However while most men would be confused as to way their girlfriend was now mad at them and why she was now slamming every door she could from room A to room Z, Bobby continued to sit their and wonder why Rogue would leave with Wolverine every couple days dressed like a biker's girlfriend and return hours later with torn cloths, hair in disarray and a smile that lit up her entire face. What could The Wolverine do to make her so happy that he failed to do?"

* * *

"Are you ready sugah?" Rogue asked as she stood in Logan's door way, wearing tight blue jeans and a green leather vest. 

"Will be in a minute kid, just need the last minute of the game to finish."

Seeing how it was not hockey season, Rogue new that she couldn't be interrupting a hockey game, but upon entering the room and looking at the T.V. she notices the station. But like a good friend she laughed quietly to herself, until the game was over and they were on their way to the garage before she commented. "ESPN Classics, Logan, seriously not only did you probably watch the game when it was originally played, but now you need to watch the reruns? That is a new pathetic?"

"Coming from the girl who has seen 'Dirty Dancing' how many times?"

"Hey nobody puts baby in a corner and look who remembers the title."

"Darlin' me and dirty go hand in hand." Logan said with a wink as they entered the garage, both ignoring the curious stares from the newer X-men members.

By now the duo was use to the stares from the mansion residents. Logan was always stared at because of his non-friendly personality and genuine gruffness, while Rogue was stared at because she has always been the outcast of the outcasts. However in the last few months the reasons for the stares changed. Through no fault of her own, Rogue received Ms. Marvels 'gifts' and for a short time her over all personality. This accident happened on a mission, meaning those not on the mission had a hard time understanding the events leading up to Rogue gaining the indestructible ladies power, and those who were on the mission still had problems understanding the exact repercussions of the accident, because they were unable to hear Ms. Marvel's dieing wishes and Rogue's silenced plea's for help. Overall causing even more rumors to fly around the mansion and Rogue becoming a leper amongst her fellow outcasts. Her one saving grace was Logan, who stuck by her, without him Rogue would have allowed Ms. Marvel to consume her body, mind and soul. However he did not let this happen, he made a promise to her and even though days and weeks went by, he never gave up hope that with enough support Rogue would fight through and survive. Once Rogue regained her mind and body, Logan stood by her side and did not let her face the rumor filled mansion alone. Causing him to be stared and whispered about even more, but with his heightened senses Wolverine heard the whispers and after a few carefully placed threats the whispers and rumors quieted and the duo was left to their own business most of the time. For Logan this was great, he finally got the space he wanted without abandoning the school, but for Rogue it was a nightmare, she needed human interaction like Oreos needed milk. She still taught classes and 'hung out' with her fellow X-men, but the tension in the room, when she would accidentally reach for the same thing Jubilee did, or her shoulder would accidentally brush Kurt's would build frustration in her heart and mind. Lucky for Rogue, Logan knew how to deal with frustration, and this is when they started going out.

Going out is such a loose term. For the Wolverine and Rogue it means the two of them getting away from the mansion and in all that tied them to one location. The funny thing is that one of the main reasons they are both tied to the mansion is each others presence and their past there, but that is a story for another day.

The duo would not always have a location in mind, Logan preferred a location where he could drink, fight, and be with people but be alone at the same time. Rogue enjoyed places where she could be free of all the restrictions she felt at the mansions, number one being her gloves. Since her power or gift or curse emerged she has covered herself from head to toe in confining clothing and accessories, Logan showed her she didn't have to be completely covered at all times. From the first day in his trailer, when she took her gloves off, she flinched away not him. That was the first time in over a month she had taken her gloves off in the presences of another human, at least one she did not have intentions of hurting. To the present day where he won't leave the mansion with her unless she is not dressed comfortably and not wearing gloves. They both knew it was dangerous, however they were building trust for each other and with each other. Logan trusted Rogue not to hurt him, Rogue trusted Logan not to let her hurt any one else. Rogue was working on trusting herself with her powers, and Logan was learning to trust himself in the presence of others. Since their ultimate destination might not always match they would sometimes make compromises, such as Logan would occasionally go to a mall or louder clubs, Rogue would have to wear gloves or watch Logan in cage fights. Compromises were the key to their relationship as well as their crystal clear and semi-freaky understanding of each other's needs and wants.

In the garage Logan heads for their typical big, black, inconspicuous pick-up truck, but Rogue stops at one of Scott's bikes. Logan raised a trained eyebrow her way and she just raises one back.

"I'm driving."

"No argument from me."

He smirks at her and starts up the Harley. "Where to kid?"

"201 44th street."

"Okay, you better hold on tight."

"That's a given, Logan," she smiled at his back as she wraps her arms tightly around his waist and doesn't let go.

They drive through country and back roads to get to the location Rogue named. He drove fast and smooth, Rogue's heart beat matched the engine and her body was plastered to Logan's. She was no where near being afraid, just accelerating at feeling free as bird. It wasn't until he killed the engine she realized the arrived at their destination and the bike was stationary.

"Marie you have picked out some weird places before, but a junk yard?"

"I had a bad training day."

"The ice-prick being a dick?" He asked as he helped her off the bike, and moved to park it along the junk yard fence.

"He was trying to do more verbal abuse than anything. From the way he talks you would think that I cheated on him, and ultimately caused our break up." Rogue walked over to the fence and using her newly acquired Ms. Marvel strength she made quick work with the lock and opening the gate, giving them a clear path into the junk yard.

"You were the one to break up with him." Logan said with a laugh while making a mental note to hurt the ice-boy for being a jerk, he even had the excuse the boy was miss using training time for personal vendetta's. Storm would at least half understand that explanation.

"After he kissed Kitty in the quad no less, where anyone looking out the windows could see them, and then he ditched be during our formal to make out with her in the hallway. Did he not think I would go looking for him?" Rogue was upset with how Bobby treated her during training not the old drama, but Logan was intentionally antagonizing her and with what she had plan her anger will come in handy.

"Well you were not only dancing with me at the time, but also trying to get in my pants on the balcony." Logan joked remembering the drunk Marie bouncing on him the minute they were out the balcony doors. However he did not have much time to reminisce on the fond memory because a bicycle went flying over his head. "Did you do that?"

"Yes." Rogue was smiling at the shock expression on the big tough Wolverine's face when he realized he had a bicycle of all things thrown at his head. This did not stop her though from picking up an old car tire.

"You do know that I was just joking?" Logan eyed the tire and hoped her aim was not going to get better with practice.

"Yes." She throw the tire, but missed his legs by a foot, which only happened because he took a step back when he noticed she was indeed planning on throwing a tire at him.

"Then why are you throwing junk at me?" An old lamp zoomed right passed his ear, and that's when he realized that her aim was right on mark. She wasn't trying to hurt him, yet.

"After my failing during training, our good future leader Robert decided I needed to go to the weight room more often, which got me thinking about all the things I could lift while I was watching that one show junk yard wars, which got me to thinking about really having a junk war. So Wolverine I challenge thee to a Junk WAR. Do you except?"

Wolverine smiled his classic come and get me look, which only excited Rogue more, because now she knew she could aim more on target without hurting him.

"Your one Streaks." But as he was saying this he realized he was conveniently not close to a good enough pile of trashed, starting him off on the disadvantage and ultimately allowing Rogue to draw first blood by throwing a TV right at his back.

Rogue was not planning on fighting dirty, but Logan turned right as she released the TV from her grasp. Hearing Logan's laugh, she was reassured he understood, at least to some degree, the purpose of the junk yard war. Before her worry for him could vanish with his laugh, she saw a bright blue object flying her way. She didn't have much reaction time so she just put her arms up to protect her chest and face. The wooden object broke upon impact and left Rogue almost unscarred.

"You'll have to do better than that Wolvie, to beat me." Rogue quickly recovered from the attack and launched a mini fridge his direction.

Logan quickly dodged the dorm object, before whipping a hubcap straight at her throat. Rogue docked to avoid the metal Frisbee, while rolling over to where she saw a full size fridge waiting to be her next missal. She was semi surprised by her own strength when she picked the heavy object as if it were the same weight of a rag doll.

The refrigerator went way pass Logan's head, and game him plunty of time to grab is own television set to throw at her. She was actual quick enough to catch the T.V. like a baseball and whipped it right back in his direction, however this time it did not quite make it to Logan.

"You need to learn to evaluate the force you need to use to project based on the weight of the object."

"Thank you Professor Logan. I'm just testing out my strength."

Logan grabbed an abandoned desk chair and tossed it her way, she stepped out of the flying wheeled objected and worked her away around to an old mobile scoter. Logan did not move fast enough, trying to find is next missal, and was it in the head with the scoter. He went down hard.

"Logan, are you okay?" Rogue rushed to his side, because no matter how many times she sees him recover from injuries as small as a cut to major like the bullet wound to his, her stomach still drops and until he stands up and shakes off the injuries she worries that this might be the time he doesn't recover. When she reached his side she noticed that his neck was twisted funny and blood was coming from some where. "Logan, sugah I needed you to talk to me while you are recovering here. Please give me some sign that you aren't…"

"I thought you wanted to test your strength?"

"Damn-it Logan, you know I don't like your dieing acts!"

"I'm okay, just caught me off guard a bit," Logan slowly stood up and twisted his neck back into order and stood in front of Rogue looking as good as knew. "Now I thought you wanted to really test your strength."

"I am." She walked away from him and started planning.

"Then throw something worth your super strength, Super Girl." Wolverine was pulling Rogue strings to get her to leave her comfort zone and really test herself.

Rogue looked about her for an object that would be worthy of her new strength, and found it in an old Chevy Comoro. "You want to see super? Then eat this." Without much thought the brunette picked up the car, held it above her head with ease, and lunched it directly at her best-friend. Logan quickly jump off the ground, claws extended, and mid-air planned his attack on the car. He made quick word of the metallic body, using his claws and momentum to rip the classic automobile into pieces, while his arms blocked any stray metal from doing damage to his person. When he landed nearly on top of Rogue, his arms were quickly heeling from hundreds of cuts, and the car dropped with a big thud neatly cut in two pieces.

"I think this might be a draw Darlin'."

Rogue could barely pick her jaw off the ground, "uh, yeah."

"Didn't think I could handle it?" Logan asked with a smirk. But seeing that Rogue was still not recovering he grew concern. "Marie, what's wrong?"

"I picked up a car. I picked up a car, and threw it at you. I picked up a car, threw it at you, and you just cut in two. I THREW A CAR!" She said in shock.

"Yeah you did that pretty well, kid." Logan said while gently brushing the stray streaks behind her ear. "My Super-girl."

"I want to be Super-Women." Rogue said as she finally recovered from her astonishment of her own skills. Logan just sighed. "No seriously why is she called Super-girl and not Super-Woman?"

"Wonder-Women stole the glory?"

"So are you admitting to reading comic books?"

"No."

"So you are admitting to watching more T.V. than just hockey games."

"No, I refuse to admit to anything except enjoying watching you squirm." Logan attacked her by tickling her.

"Logan…please…we are in…the middle…of a…junk…yard." Rogue breathy got out between her laughter and dodging of Logan's hands."

"Got to say it."

"Never."

"Fine." He continued ticking her and she continued pleading for him to stop."

"I..give…in."

"That didn't sound like the magic words."

"You…are…the…master…" Logan gave up a bit knowing that she did give in, however she took the opening and quickly started running back towards the bike, "Master of Greyskull that is."


End file.
